emmet hidden past
by misterPe
Summary: Its Edwards and bella’s wedding day. All their Family is present. Her dad, her mom and step dad, Edward’s family: Alice, Rosalie, esme, carlisle and emmet. And So on… Emmet never thought he would see him again what will emmet do now….


**It will have a bit of vampire academy in it so as you may have notice I do not know how to spell or put commas or points were there supose to be so bare with me. I can promise one chapter ither 1 a day or 1 every week other than that please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing.**

Characters: Emmet, Rosalie, Edaward, Bella, Esme, Alice all of them cullen of ocurse. And finaly Adrian Dragomir Ivashkov and maybe others that I could make up

**ADI Pov:**

_Will outside the house of the cullens….._

_**I don't know if what im doing is correct. I haven't seen emmet, Since that last time he mark me.**_

_**Adrian walk in the house going to the back garden and sat in the last bench in the ceremony.**_

_**What a beautiful weeding, maybe I should go… No! he needs to pay for what he did…will I saw Edward and his wife getting married, a blast from the pass came to me**_

_Flash Back:1918-Penhouse?(the imagination of the penhouse is at your will)_

_Adrian: hey Rosalie are you going out?_

_Rosalie: yeah. Im going to the movies with some friends. I almost forgot emmet should be here soon he said he had to take a test today so he would be running late._

_Adrian: Its 10:30 pm I think late just pass. Anyways have fun at the movies, I have to do a 5 page essay on the life of Cleopatra so I would problobly be up late_

_Rosalie: Ok dinner is in the oven bye!_

_Adrian: ok now lets go start on that paper….._

_1 hour and 30 min later_

_The door slam!_

_Arian: emmet is that you?_

_Emmet: yeah weres dinner?_

_Adrian: Its in the oven_

_5 min later…._

_Emmet: (staring down at that lasagna) I don't know if I should I am not like that…. I love Rosalie I could never do that to her. But… he push the chair back standing and leaving the food entirely_

_Knock on the door_

_Adrian: what?_

_Emmet: can I come in?_

_Adrian: shure._

_Emmet walk in and close the door behind him and stood there. Adrian was givin his back to him._

_Adrian: what happened?_

_Emmet: can you come to my room for a minute I would like to talk to you._

_Adrian: um ok…(I envy emmets room sorta, it was bigger than mine but not that big he had a king size bed and tons of weights. Emmet did tons of exercise his bed wasent always made)_

_Adrian: we got to his room and he let me pass first (he is acting strange)_

_He switch the lights on and close the door_

_Emmet: um I… I _

_Adrian: you.. You_

_Emmet: I haven't been laid in 2 months_

_Adrian: what?…._

_Emmet: i havent had sex with rose in two months.. Im going crazy.. You need to help me._

_Adrian: how can I help you. I mean im shure If your talk it with rose she might I don't know give it to you._

**(Ps: emmet is 21 and Adrian is 17)**

_Emmet: I try that and she ignore me._

_Emmet lock the door._

_Adrian: ugh well emmet im sorry but I…(I cant belive what I was seein I was in shock)_

_Emmet started getting his shoes of, than his socks._

_Adrian: emmet… what are you doing?!_

_Emmet: you're my best friend arent you? you need to help me_

_Adrian: emmet im sorry I cant._

_Adrian move to get out of the room but before he could reach the door emmet grab his arm and trew Adrian across the room into his bed._

_Emmet took of his shirt off showing his tight muscle he look like a god he only had a chain with a cross(__**Imagine kelan lutz in that scene woof! Haha) **__he started unbuckling his belt and took his pants of the only thing left was his red baggy boxers._

_Adrian: emmet stop it!_

_Adrian when to get up as fast as he could but emmet got to him first. With out notice emmet put all his weight of his body on Adrian. Emmet was a beast. He was hungry and coudent be stop. He rip every piece of cloths that Adrian had. He than grab him by his legs and open than and pull Adrian to his body. _

_Emmet got in between them. Emmet than interwinded fingers with Adrian and pin his has down._

_Adrian: ( I was looking into his eyes they seem very hungry) __**emmet please stop! **__( tears started rolling out of my eyes I cant belive this is happening to me not with him)_

_Emmet: Noo… I want you. I need you Adrian. I know you want me_

_Adrian: Emmeet…_

_At that moment Adrian was pin down he coudent get out he was crush by emmet warm hot body._

_Adrian :(his bed shits and him smells like colone so manly it was intoxicating)_

_He gasp taking a lot of air. Emmet had finaly began. Adrian try to struggle he was in so much pain._

_How ever before Adrian could scream emmet crush his lips to his. pushing his tong all the way back. At that moment Adrian felt a surge of electricity and he was swept by the now increasing passion. Emmet let his hands go and began caressing adrians leg. He started kissing his neck. Adrian inbraze emmet in a hug pressing his nails into his back. Both of them were under the covers both sweating. Adrian was at a high, this was wrong but it felt so good. _

_Emmet: I love you. He wisperd to adrian_

_with out warning emmet pin down adrians hands like before and sank his teeth into his neck. Adrian gasp and arc back cuse of the pain but in seconds he was in bliss. Emmet bite was like morphing. He was making love to me and it felt good_

_Coming out of the memmorie…_

_Adrian: had a tear rolling down his chick.( he made me his blood whore how could he)_

**Hahahaha I know I know very strong for a twilight story. I try….So review me please im looking forward to eat don't like it than put it in a review any idea u have for the story tell me I don't bite . Any ways see you later ill update when I get my first review byes**


End file.
